Just an ordinary break from work?
by Tripod Gal
Summary: JackIanto. Ianto is always seen at the Hub, always working late, never leaving. What happens if he goes to a meeting and something goes wrong. Something comes back from his past to hurt him and the team race to save him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little something that's been on my mind. Please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and unfortunately will not ever own Torchwood or it's characters. They belong to RTD and BBC. If I did Ianto and Jack would be in love and Suzie not Gwen would be in the Team. Also the Pterodactyl would have more of a lead role.**

Rain. Thousands upon thousands of tiny, pure, life giving droplets were currently holding fort above Cardiff. Ianto Jones shivered as he put on his well worn jacket and proceeded to lock the door to his house and hop into his car.

On a normal day, Ianto would have gotten up three hours earlier and would have made his way to the Rhold Dahl Plass and into the tourist information centre to begin a 'normal' day's work. Well, what anyone who had ever worked for Torchwood would call normal, he supposed. But today and for the four days afterwards, he was free of any such constraints and was making his way out into a secluded little village.

But unlike what everyone at Torchwood Three thought, he was not having a long deserved break, even though he really needed it. No, Ianto was going to a meeting, one that no one at Torchwood needed to know about.

Out in the Countryside, Ianto felt a gush of coldness sweep though hid body as he surveyed the surrounding hills. He knew he was safe from the cannibals but it still freaked him out; the look of absolute bliss as they talked of tenderising him and Tosh and the way they liked their lips whenever they looked into his eyes and talked of all they had done. He wanted more than anything to be back at the Hub, safe, and wrapped in Jacks arms but he knew he had to do this. It was his last true chance to say goodbye and to come to terms with all that had happened.

Finding a park next to an old stone building, Ianto stepped out of his car and spotted a familiar figure. He walked forwards and embraced Emma Kettrer in a huge bear hug. Emma was also one of the survivors from the battle of Canary Wharf. They and all the other survivors were coming together to mourn the loos of their co-workers and friends, ready to release the ghosts that had been constantly following them. Ianto smiled gently and followed her inside the hotel like pub, oblivious to the calculating eyes that watched their every movements.

**TORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOOD**

Toshiko Sato was sitting in the Information Centre cleaning up Ianto's computer when she noticed something odd on the screen of her seemingly fragile friends computer. Double checking, she felt as if she had swallowed a bucket of ice and another one was wrapped around her heart. She quickly walked through the entrance into the Hub and yelled;

"Jack!"

"Yeah, Tosh. What's wrong?" Jack replied quizzically, coming out of the Autopsy room.

"You want to come check this out now." She said, beckoning him over.

"I though you were just cleaning up Yan's computer." He said, walking back with her into reception.

"I know, I thought it would be simple until it came time for me to clean up his calendar…You know how Ianto took those days off to 'rest and relax?'" Tosh said, emphasising the last part and highlighting the problem on the computer.

"Yeah, what's the proble- he didn't. Please tell me he didn't," Tosh simply looked at him as realization quickly followed by shock and worry crossed across his handsome features. "He went to a Torchwood One Survival meeting?! Why didn't he tell us? Why didn't he tell me?!" Jack ended up shouting the last bit, angry that Ianto loved him but was unable to tell him something as important as this.

Tosh, the only person at Torchwood who actually knew about the two men being a couple, pit a consoling hand on his shoulder, squeezing the taut muscles gently.

"Maybe he didn't want to tell you because he was afraid that you would think that he was doing it for Lisa," she spoke tentatively, he soft voice carrying that edge of reason that Jack and Ianto prised so exceedingly. She knew that for whatever reason Ianto chose not to confide in Jack was not because he didn't trust his lover, but more along the lines that he was scared of what Jack would think of him.

Jack nodded distantly, but he was still angry and very worried. "He should have told me! Someone needs to have gone with him. It's important for us to know hid whereabouts in the Countryside in case something happens!" His voice shook with a hint of hysteria and he collapsed into Ianto's soft chair, sighing softly.

"Calm down Jack. He'll be fine; it's just a meeting between old colleagues; maybe it'll do him some good, help him release some of his guilt." She reached down and tugged on his chin, pulling his face up to gaze into his eyes. "Jack; he'll be back before the end of the week and once he's back, you can go all protective then and not let him go more than 5 feet away from you." She said this and kneeled down in front of the computer and began running her small expert fingers over the key board, smiling gratefully as Jack vacated the seat while he leaned against the wall, surveying all that she had done.

"I knew that Ianto has hidden talents, but I didn't realise that he is as good as he is with computers. He has about eight homemade programs and even some encryptions that without his help, I wouldn't be able to crack them. He gave me the passwords before he left and all he was protecting was our information from public eyes."

Jack looked thoughtfully at the computer, silently thinking of more ways to get Ianto even more firmly sealed into the team.

"Toshiko. How good do you think he is? I know he was doing a much better job at Torchwood One, but from your point of view how good?"

Tosh leaned back, the act of casualness unusual without the third member of their little gang present, her expression thoughtful.

"Of this was anything to go by, he has the ability to take down any government, not to mention Torchwood. I'm amazed that he's been able to keep everybody in the dark for so long."

Jack smirked at this, "Oh, not everyone was fooled. I used to see him fiddling with the computers after work. And one time I caught him changing the internal CCTV recordings. I realise now that he was covering up for Lisa. But seriously, from what I've seen, he is ahead of this time when it comes to computers. Way ahead of his time." Jacks eyebrows rose as he said this, emphasising his point. Tosh looked intrigued.

"Alien?"

"Maybe." Jack didn't look too convinced about it though.

"Out of his time?"

"Possibly." No change in expression.

"Time Agent?" Tosh knew about part of his past, she herself had been a Time Agent but had left to live in the Twenty-First Century.

"Nope." This time Jack looked stern. "I would know if he was a Time Agent Toshiko." His voice was harsh but he sent her an apologetic look, knowing he was taking it out on her and he didn't want to.

Suddenly Tosh grinned, "I've got it! He's an alien that's out of his time and is using the Time Agency to get back there!"

Jack's booming laugh filled the reception even as he shook his head. "Unlikely. But the first two parts might be right. Have to ask him about it sometime." He looked thoughtful as he walked back towards the main Hub. "Thank you Tosh. I'm gonna call him tonight, just to make sure."

**TORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOOD**

Ianto opened his Hotel door with a smile, gently bringing the sandy haired woman into a hug.

"Hey Izzy. Glad you could make it." He closed and locked the mahogany door as they made their way slowly out, walking towards the main hall at the end of the long road. Talking about anything that caught their thoughts, not a care in the world.

Reaching the hall Ianto stepped forwards. Sliding open the heavy bolts, Ianto frowned at the darkness inside. "They did say to be there at lunchtime right?" He was trying for calm, but he knew that ever knowing Isabelle would be able to detect the worry threaded though his words.

"We must just be early. That's all." She shrugged nonchalantly and stepped inside, expecting him to follow. Ianto sighed at her carelessness and followed her into the darkness.

**TORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOOD**

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

"Jack! C'mere a sec!" Owens voice was raised as he motioned for his boss to follow him into the boardroom.

"Where's Ianto? I want some coffee."

Jack refrained from rolling his eyes. Owen was perfectly capable of getting some himself, he just didn't. It wasn't even in Ianto's job description, he just did it.

"I don't know. He was supposed to be back Yesterday. Maybe he tried to call but we didn't answer." His voice was thickened with worry, but he was determined not to panic until he hadn't heard from Ianto by 8 tonight.

"Anyway, those huge box loads of paperwork that UNIT dumped on us?" Jack nodded and sat down on a chair, studying his stressed employee.

"Yeah. I think they didn't want them in their archives. It just means more work for Ianto. What about them?"

Owen looked at him seriously, his expression one that rarely graced his features.

"Jack. They are the back up files of Torchwood One."

Jack knew he was gaping and knew that he probably looked stupid, but right now he didn't care.

"Are you sure? You are serious?" He must of looked sceptical and that he thought Owen was pulling his leg because Owen shot him a stern look.

"I'm deadly serious, Jack. There's file reports, information on alien species, computer files and a whole lot of alien artefacts."

Jack smiled sadly. "That was one of the tragic things about Canary Wharf. The loss of all that information and technology left us devastated. This is fanta-" he stopped himself, thinking of the doctor. "This is great."

Gwen chose that moment to walk in curious as ever, oblivious to the hostile posture and icy glare that Owen had developed around her ever since he had found out that she's told Rhys that he had drugged her to get her to have an affair with him, rather than just tell him the plain truth.

"What's going on Jack? You said you were going to read my report. It's important."

Jack sighed, aggravated. Most of the time he was grateful, but sometimes and in increasing leaps and bounds Gwen was testing his patience and annoying him. Sooner of later he was going to give up on her.

"Owen was just showing me something important Gwen; I think that your report can wait for a bit longer. Do you mind leaving so that we can finish?" It wasn't a question and she seemed to realise and backed off. She nodded and walked quickly back out, shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Thank God. Back to business. There's quite a lot of indecent reports and field team reports, but on especially stood out to me. It was written by one of the highest ranking field agents in the whole of Torchwood One. Apparently there had been a major incident that had involved one hundred Torchwood employees. They'd been sucked through a rip and ended up being POW on a planet that's name hasn't been written in English. From what it says, one of the employees killed this planets version of a king to get free and before they left the remaining people swore revenge on each and every Torchwood member that had been transported there."

"And?"

Owen pulled in a deep breath. "That high ranking field agent? That was Ianto. He wrote the report. You know; the thing about all the survivors from Canary Wharf. Weeeeeell, all of them were on that planet. You'd better be keeping a sharp eye on Teaboy if you want him to survive, I have a feeling they'll be back soon. By the way, why didn't you tell us that Ianto had been one of the highest clearance levelled field agents in all of Torchwood?"

Jack shrugged carelessly, mind already planning ways to get Ianto to stay with him at the Hub all the time.

"Didn't really check that part of his files was sealed and I couldn't be bothered unsealing something that was obviously meant to be kept quiet. I'll check it when he gets back."

They both were silent, looking through the different reports, finding that most of them were signed or written by '**Ianto Jones. Head of the Field Team Division and leader of Field Team Alpha.'**

Jack smiled, realising that Ianto had had a lot of adventures in his past and now he was determined to get him working as a field agent again.

A scuffling was heard outside the door, causing both of them to turn around as Tosh walked in after hurriedly knocking.

"Jack? There's been a report of a sighting and landing of a ship near a village two hours south of here seven days ago. I just got the report." She handed him the sheet, watching him carefully as his face paled and his hands began to shake as he noticed something.

"Owen. Pass me that report you talked about. Quickly." He grabbed the offending pieces of paper and scanned them, looking for the photo of the space ships and the name of the town before pulling a sheet that he had scribbled on when he had been upstairs five days ago. He flicked back and forth between these sheets before turning to Toshiko. "Are you sure these are right?" She took them carefully and double checked.

"Yes Jack. Where you wrote where Ianto has gone is correct is right, hmm the other sheet is certainly correct. What's wrong?"

The chair scraped as he stood up, adjusting the gun in his holster and he turned to face them both directly, his blue eyes; usually so cheerful and sparkling, dulled with his seriousness.

"Because, Tosh. One, this is the report that Owen used to tell me that Ianto needs out protection, Two the second sheet is where the sighting of that spacecraft was which is near where Ianto is, Three the aliens that have landed near where Ianto is are the exct same ones that swore death and revenge on him and FOUR, every single survivor from Canary Wharf is with him so I think now's the time to MOVE IT!"

**TORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOOD**

**FOUR DAYS EARLIER**

The Door slammed shut, causing Ianto to turn around in alarm, but no matter how he tried, it wouldn't budge. Peering into the darkness, Ianto tried unsuccessfully to see anyone; but there wasn't even a slither of light.

"Isabelle? Emma? Rick?! What's going on?!"

Then suddenly, something grabbed his wrist, tight enough to bruise and he was shoved to the floor heavily. Another scaly appendage snatched his chin and roughly forced his face upward at the nothingness above him.

"Well well weeeeeeeeeell. Seems like the alll powerful leader isn't so powerful anymore!" The croaky voice hissed into the blackness, laughing weaselly as he struggled. "We promised didn't we? And we always keep our promises."

Ianto was brought to his knees and something hit the right side of his head sharply, causing him to sway unsteadily as tried to focus. "You'll never get away with it. Somebody will stop you."

"It doesn't matter." The voice seemed to almost smile with glee. "You'll be dead."

The young Welshman spat some blood out, trying to releave his mouth of the coppery acidic tang.

"Even if you kill us, the deed is done. The Emperors dead, no matter what you do, he's not coming back!"

A sudden blinding pain in his abdomen alerted him that he'd been stabbed for his insolence and he grinned mercilessly. He had stuck the chord he knew was there and he had got the result.

"It has been demanded that you die," a ghastly orange glow penetrated the gloom, making Ianto squeeze his eyes shut to try and adjust.

Opening them, he found himself face to face to something that looked like it had come out of a horror movie. Mottled read skin stretched over the sharp features, contrasting with the soft pink hair that covered everything. It's fangs bared as it leant even closer until their eyes were centimetres apart. A devilish grin appeared as it's eyes became mad with glee.

"Though they never said anything about you not suffering. I'm going to m m m make you beg for the release of death."

As something excruciatingly painful was injected into his arm and it made it's way around his body, Ianto caught a glimpse of Isabelle, Rick, Emma and some of the blokes from Administrating.

Emma was trussed up on a crucifix like object, Rick was gagged and unconscious and Isabelle was lying in a pool of her own blood. The others were in various sorts of pain and torture.

The darkness crept in as he took in the other twenty-odd people all in carious states of pain, and some of them dead; being punished for a crime that they were innocent of, the perpetrator already dead, no matter what anyone believed.

The endless night beckoned and Ianto fell into it's deceptively soft arms, welcoming the brief rest before the true pain began.

**A/N : Well? What do you think? Should I continue? Please tell me your thoughts as it helps me write, Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sharp left Jack

**A/N: Thanks for all the support and reviews from people! It always helps and encourages me to write.**

**Disclaimer: Yada Yada Ya…the usual stuff…don't own them never will…please don't sue!**

"Left here," Toshiko's quiet voice cut cleanly through the silence in the SUV. Gwen was knocked sharply against Owen as they were roughly slammed to the side, turning the corner.

"Jack, getting us all killed won't help Ianto. Slow down." Gwen said tersely. The SUV skidded sharply around another corner.

"Gwen. That ship landed eight days ago. Ianto was meant to be back three days ago. The meeting was on the second day; so he's probably been captured and if he's not already dead, he would be in a very bad way; so I really don't think that you should be complaining."

Gwen looked down, ashamed as she had automatically assumed that Ianto was fine. She knew that because he didn't always contribute or join in with their conversations, she had been taking him for granted. She looked at Owen, but he had been ignoring her since she had told Rhys that he'd forced himself on her. Owen didn't understand how important it was to keep Rhs. She needed him.

Owen could feel Gwen's gaze on him, but he knew that no matter what he wasn't going to pretend that nothing had happened. While she might think that it was okay to have an affair like that, and at the time he couldn't have said no, even if his complication did reprimand him for it afterwards.

They turned another corner and Owen watched as the lights glinted against Tosh's hair and he strained to hear her softly spoken voice. He had felt some attraction towards her since he had first met her, but he knew it would never happen so he had distracted himself with Suzie and Gwen and any other person he could find. But now, since all his affairs were over; he was noticing her more and more. He sighed slightly, resting his body as much as possible as the report Ianto had written suggested that all his medical skills would be needed rather than his field experiences.

Toshiko continued to call out instructions, only just managing to keep hold of her profession mask while inside the worry was gnawing away at her stomach making her nervous. Ianto was her friend and since the incident with the Brecon Beacons they had both gone out of their way to look out for each other.

Ianto was very shy at first appearances; but once you got past that he had a very happy and vibrant personality. They had started going to the movies together and Ianto had shown her some of the nicer things in Wales. She didn't want to stop any of that any time soon; loosing Ianto would be loosing her last lifeline to the outside world and she was determined not to turn out like Suzie.

Jack clenched his fingers tightly on the steering wheel, only loosening the muscles in his arms just enough to turn the wheel. HE knew that everyone would say that it wasn't his fault but he couldn't help but feel guilty. It was his fault that Ianto was on his own and either seriously injured or hurt, as they hadn't been called and if Ianto had escaped, Jack knew that he would have certainly done so. He felt his eyes burn wit unshed tears and he brought his hand up to angrily swipe at them. How could he cry when he knew that whatever he felt would be nothing at all compared to what had been happening to his lover. Ianto…Jack sighed. Not knowing what was going on was killing him. Even though he was mad with worry he couldn't help but appreciate how fast his team got together when they had found out that Ianto was in danger. Despite all appearances, and the constant teasing, even Owen was pulling his full weight, trying to find their lost team member. He felt some of his anxiety leave him as he saw the turn off to the town where Ianto was staying.

He quickly checked his gun while still looking ahead, using a more modern weapon than his usual Webley that he chose to use against the aliens of Cardiff.

"Were here," he announced into the cars silence. "Be careful. Shoot first, ask questions later, but remember that our first priority is to find Ianto."

They were parked in front of an old stone hall, which that locals had said on the phone that it hadn't been opened in four days. The windows were shaded entirely and the locals had also mentioned that it was completely sound proof.

Every other member of Torchwood looked at each other in the same moment and shivered as they each imagined in their own way, Ianto screaming and clawing, trying to get away from the image that Jack had supplied but instead being caught and dragged back.

Taking a deep breath, Jack led them forwards, sliding open the bolts quietly after checking with Tosh that it was safe to do so. Owen and Gwen went in on his signal, entering the blackened room cautiously, straining their eyes and just making out the shape of someone strapped to a chair near the wall directly next to the door.

A voice, reaching out of the darkness startled them all, but carried on undisturbed.

"You, you really shouldn't be here."


	3. Chapter 3

"You shouldn't be here

"You shouldn't be here."

At those words Jack stepped forward cautiously; aiming his gun in the direction of the sound. Toshiko and Gwen started but stayed where they were after a signal from Jack. He flicked the torch on and saw a woman tied to a chair; her body surrounded by a pool of blood.

Her hair hung limply around her mutilated face and her blank eyes stared back at him with no hint of life.

Owen cursed fluently and his pounding footsteps reached her, his hands quickly untying her bonds and catching her securely as she slumped towards the ground.

"Th-They'll be back soon. You'll be sorry if they catch you."

Jack stepped up to her and softly stroked a lock of hair away form her face as Owen lay her gently on the ground; checking her wounds.

"Don't worry. They won't get us. What's your name?" He asked softly before looked at Owen as he shook his head negatively, there was nothing he could do.

"Emily. Emily Griffin. Are you Torchwood?"

Jack smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes as he surveyed the dying woman. "Yeah that's us. I'm sorry Emily but there's nothing we can do to help."

Jack put his hand on Owens arm, knowing the doctor didn't want to have to tell her. Emily nodded and coughed, her lips flecked with blood.

"I kinda guessed that." She looked into the darkness to her left and continued, "I'm not the first to die because of them."

Jack felt as if his heart had stopped beating. "Emily. I hate to ask, but is there anyone alive. What about Ianto? Ianto Jones?"

Recognition flickered in her eyes as her breathing got raspy, Owen and Jack realising that she didn't have long.

"Yeah, They haven't ki-killed eve-everyone. I-Ianto's alive, but I do-don't know for how much longer. Th-They've been torturing him, t-to make him pay." Her eyes locked onto Jacks and she whispered, "Save him."

The light left her eyes as Jack softly replied. "I will, Emily. I will." He softly closed her lifeless eyes and looked over towards Toshiko, who was on the other side of the door with Gwen. "Well it seems that the baddies are out, let's go find the others." He stepped over to the left, where Emily had been looking while Owen walked straight towards the other wall, his torch held carefully underneath his gun.

Gwen walked with him and as soon as she saw what was on the other wall; she was on her knees, retching up everything in her stomach, unable to stand the sight of what was on the wall. Tosh and Jack hurried up and both blanched at the sight of three people trussed to the wall on mahogany crucifixes, nails through the insides of their wrists and their feet, their throats slashed and their sightless eyes staring straight ahead.

The overwhelming stench from their decaying bodies indicated that this had happened a while ago and even Jack had to force his nausea down while he rubbed soothing circles into Tosh and Owens backs before helping Gwen to stand up.

He continued walking; spotting another three people laying awkwardly on the ground, stab marks littering over the bodies that were lying next to a pile of body parts stacked haphazardly on top of each other. The Captain heard a moaning sound and rushed over to the corner, sprinting past nameless shapes in the dark. In the very apex of the corner was another chair facing the wall and Jack could see a head moving. He ripped the bonds apart and turned to see the terrified eyes of a young man who promptly flung himself at Jack, whispering over and over,

"Thank God, Thank God."

Jack wrapped his arms around the other, not sure of what else to do, ascertaining that he was unharmed.

"Hey, hey. It's okay now. I've got you. Just relax. I'm part of Torchwood Three; we're going to get you out of here. I just need you to relax so our doctor can have a look at you." The blond man nodded, his face tear streaked as he looked up with relief at his saviour.

"Owen!" At Jacks shout the doctor appeared at his side, a medical bag on his back which he immediately opened and rummaged through to produce a scanner which he ran over the young male. Owen whistled in astonishment and smiled weakly at the blond.

"Good news, mate. Apart from some broken ribs and some superficial damage, you're okay." He turned to Jack and addressed him, "UNIT's nearly here. They got our message and are ready to take any survivors to their medical facilities." Between him and Jack they managed to lift the unknown man to his feet and Gwen stepped forward to lead him out, her mothering instincts coming out, despite the fact that he obviously didn't want her sympathy.

Systematically, the remaining members searched the building; finding thirteen survivors in total, though no sign of Ianto. They looked helplessly at each other, leading the survivors who had different types of injuries inflicted upon them.

Outside, in the deceptively bright and warm sunshine UNIT had turned up as promised, ready to help out Torchwood. This was because Jack had taken the time to form a bond with UNIT so that what had happened at Canary Wharf wouldn't ever happen again. They were tending to the survivors while an old general walked towards Torchwood, where Gwen had joined the others.

He had greying hair and wrinkly eyes, his uniform pressed to perfection, but Jack grinned widely at him, waving vigorously and the general's expression broke out into a relieved smile.

"Good to see you again, Captain Harkness. It's been far too long, despite these unfortunate circumstances."

He extended his hand and Jack shook it warmly, replying, "Same General Pollard. Do you have any news on the aliens? There was no sign of them inside and they have apparently taken our team mate with them."

General Pollard scratched his head uncomfortably. "From what we have been able to gather, the aliens in question were aware that the Canary Wharf survivors were expected by various groups and have endeavoured to take a few chosen survivors to their Emperor with them as they've hidden away. Thankfully, they have left a pretty obvious trail that we have been able to follow. Right now we're tracking them down and they haven't left Wales."

The Captain nodded, pleased and thanked him again. He gestured to a few of the survivors. "What is going to happen to them?" As they all looked, a blond woman was loaded into a heavily armoured vehicle, moaning before being driven away rapidly.

"I admit that a few are now working with UNIT, but they were originally part of Torchwood so I am willing for you lot to do with them what you will."

Owen looked relieved at this; he didn't want these people to be locked away simply because they had the misfortune of surviving a terrible ordeal.

Jack spoke up, knowing that he could trust the General. "I'm willing to place them in your care for now, Jayden. But I expect that they will be treated accordingly and that they will get the proper help that they need, not the usual crap that members get after seeing something this horrific."

Before Owen could argue General Pollard nodded in acceptance, looking slightly affronted. "Of course, Jack. These people need to be able to recover in a safe and friendly environment. You know that I don't agree with how some of the UNIT leaders treat the mentally scarred. They will get the best treatment available and once this is over I will personally foresee that they are all looked after and if need be, rehabilitated carefully."

The leader of Torchwood three was happy with this and nodded, before saying,

"Thank you again, General. I'm going to check out Ianto's hotel room, see if they have left any clues."

The General looked shocked. "Did you say Ianto? Your associate is Ianto Jones? Goodness gracious."

Tosh looked at the others, all wearing the same surprised expression. "You know Ianto? How?"

Immediately the general looked wary before a flash of realization came across his face before being hidden again. "Well. We go way back. Long before he decided to join Torchwood. Trust me, I'll help in every way possible to help you to find him." He stood back, facing the Captain and saluting; which Jack copied formally, walking in opposite directions, trying to clean up the mess that these aliens had created; everyone anxious to get the other six survivors back.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack mused quietly over alll of the things he hadn't known about Ianto; the person he was supposed to know the most about

Jack mused quietly over alll of the things he hadn't known about Ianto; the person he was supposed to know the most about. The fact that Ianto had a high ranking role in Torchwood One didn't bother him too much, because despite Ianto's attempts to hide it, it had managed to deep into things that he did.

Jack had marvelled over the fact that Ianto had always managed to stay on the good side of Kathy Swanson, along with all the other police officers; rather than becoming a menace to them as all the other members of Torchwood were. He understood now that Ianto's seemingly magical abilities were due to his vast experience of dealing with the police in London.

Ianto's friendship UNIT and particularly with the General and the Brigadier as well, were infinitely more interesting and unusual for any other member of Torchwood. The leader of Torchwood Two was well known for his blatant disregard of UNIT; considering them to be lumbering idiots and despite Jack's efforts, even his Torchwood didn't have much of an opinion of them.

Owen yawned loudly next to him and Jack raised his eyebrows to him which Owen responded with pointing ahead to where Tosh was walking with Gwen. Gwen was waving her arms around animatedly while Tosh was frowning and glaring at her oblivious team mate.

"Wonder what Gwen's talking about, Tosh clearly disagrees," Owen said, smirking at Gwen's outraged expression to what Tosh had countered with.

"I don't know. Maybe they're talking about boys," Jack said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. He understood that Owen wanted to take their thoughts away from Ianto and he appreciated the gesture. Owen moaned.

"Oh come on, Captain. I highly doubt that they're discussing you or anything of the sort; otherwise Tosh might actually be agreeing."

They continued along the road, Jack occasionally checking his vortex manipulator for the location of the alien ship.

"Jack," Owen spoke; and the softness of his voice alerted Jack to his seriousness in a totally different way, what he was about to say had been resting on his mind.

"Yes, Owen?" He replied, answering in kind.

"What are we gonna do when we find these bloody aliens? We don't exactly have a way to force them off Earth, at least not permanently. They could come back again." Jack nodded thoughtfully, proud of the fact that the doctor was thinking things through properly.

"If we get rid of the aliens that are here, then the others will get the message that we're not fooling around and will leave us alone. If not they'll have to deal with me." He added the dark part grimly and Owen shivered as he imagined that look directed at him.

"That'll be enough. Though I want to give them a piece of my mind for hurting Ianto. And all the others. They're just monstrous, for what they did." They continued on, each envisioning what they would do when they saw those responsible for hurting so many people.

Toshiko looked longingly back towards where Owen and Jack were conversing and then down towards the scanner which was pointing her in the directing of the alien ship. Gwen walked alongside her with a frown on her face.

"So why did these aliens take Ianto? I mean he doesn't exactly have the highest clearance. 'Cause logically they should take someone with higher clearance, so why didn't they take someone higher up, like me?"

Tosh stared. "Are you saying that you _want_ to be kidnapped and tortured? Also, Ianto has the second highest clearance in all of Torchwood, including Torchwood Two. If aliens wanted to get information or get Torchwood to agree to their demands, then Ianto would be the best person to be taken. But seriously, Ianto is being tortured and you're wondering, why him?"

Gwen looked stunned, but then she glared at the other woman. "You know that's not what I meant. I'm trying to say why is it so important for them to plan this whole thing to get to Ianto And what do you mean that Ianto has the second highest clearance in Torchwood?! He's only a Teaboy!" She threw her arms up in annoyance.

Toshiko frowned at this, managing to resist the urge to slap the Welshwoman.

"You know that Ianto is more important than that! It was only a nickname and no one, even Owen uses it anymore. It's offensive!"

Gwen frowned again, neatly stepping over the rocks in the uneven ground and between the trees. She opened her mouth to argue again but Tosh stopped her, raising her hand.

"We're here."


End file.
